The Itsie Bitsie Spyder
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: It had to all be a dream. The monster couldn't really be back...could it? Late Angst Day. You'll never look at the nursery rhyme the same again....


A/N: My very late submission for the DP Day of Angst

A/N: My very late submission for the DP Day of Angst. Seriously, I didn't know about Angst Day?!

Any and all spelling errors in the poem are on purpose.

88888

_The Itsie Bitsie Spyder climed up the wotter spowt_

_Down came the rayn and washed the Spyder owt_

_Owt came the Son to dri up awl the rayn_

_And the Itsie Bitsie Spyder climed up the spowt again_

Danny couldn't think of why he was up on a roof. Let alone why he was tied up and chained there. He couldn't even think of why Sam's favorite nursery rhyme was stuck in his head.

As he sat there, trying to come up with any reasoning at all, the memory of the day Sam and he had first met cropped up, taking over his mind.

"Hey," the less-than-bashful preschooler called out to him, waving him over. He obliged, quiet as always. "You're the new kid, right?" The child had a small lisp, turning 'right' into 'wight'.

Danny nodded sheepishly.

"Your pawents are the Fentons?"

The boy was now annoying him, as any talk of his parents tended to cause. He nodded again, rolling his eyes.

"Then you're a fweak like your pawents!" The boy shoved him to the ground, making him fall into the mud. Danny sat there, nervous at the sticky feeling he despised. But he just took it as the boy's friends gathered around.

"Wittle fweaky Fenton!" they sang at him.

He growled, the sing-song voices they used aggravating him. "At least _I _don't still speak like a little two-year-old!"

His snap earned him another shove, deeper into the slime. He winced at the feeling of goo clinging to him, worse than his parents' failed inventions.

"Hey!" a new voice cried. "Leave 'im _alone_, you meanies!"

Small pebbles hurled past the annoying child and his friends, and they shot angry looks at Danny, promising with their eyes that _he_ would pay for their pain, not their attacker.

It wasn't until he turned around that he knew why. The person who had defended him was a girl his age. She helped pull him back up.

"Sorry about them," she murmured. "They're not nice."

He shrugged.

"Are—Are you okay?"

He was still trying to rid himself of the sticky feeling. "I'll—I'll be—"

He was cut off as the storm clouds that had been moving in all morning finally let loose. The two were drenched almost immediately.

The girl grinned. Danny could've sworn she was about to do what his sister always did when it rained. Sing. But instead of the familiar "Rain, rain, go away," this song was _different_.

"_The itsie bitsie spyder climed up the wotter spowt…._"

He hummed to himself, alone on the roof, trying to calm his panic. Whenever anyone other than Sam sung that song, he would be thrown into thoughts of his life before Amity, before Tucker, before even Sam.

Before he was saved from the Spyder.

The Spyder was vicious. Danny had only ever been one of the many, many young children captured by the Spyder. Anyone who suffered that fate, being kidnapped, then had to survive the Spyder's experiments.

The Spyder was cruel to all its subjects, all the orphans and runaways unlucky enough to get caught in its web. No one was ever freed from it, except for testing. The kids who were first caught tried to warn others, but the Spyder wasn't stupid. It would use them to lure children near enough that the Spyder could work its magic on them. The Spyder never lost a catch, and a catch was never released until after the Spyder had bled them bone-dry.

Except Danny. He had always been the Spyder's most prized catch. After all, he was born half-ghost, had an abundance of power for the Spyder to steal away, slowly, painfully, as was custom in all the tests and experiments.

When the Fentons were told of this monstrous being, they made it their job to defeat it, to save the poor souls caught in its web. They set out to find out all they could on the Spyder. They found only one thing, and they leaped headfirst into danger, looked Death himself in the eye because of it.

The Spyder was a demon. It was using its spells to suck the life out of humans, and because of Danny's status, the immortality out of him. And all the while the Spyder was draining away life, energy, blood, it sang a tune.

"_...Down came the rayn and washed the Spyder owt…._"

Danny shook his head, freezing when he heard the chains clank. But something was strange about his bindings. He knew he could feel something under the chains, but what?

It wasn't until lightning flashed in the sky that he knew. He gaped, glancing about himself frantically. He was surrounded, completely locked in on all sides.

By a web.

The demon couldn't _possibly_ be back, he knew. The Fentons had utterly destroyed her when they saved him. Only him. The others had all already been completely drained. He'd watched, half in fear, half in joy, as the Fentons ripped the Spyder's existence apart. He'd heard it singing, laughing, even as it died.

"…_Owt came the Son to dri up awl the rayn…_"

He'd seen it speak its last words.

"I'll get you back, My Little Fly."

Danny jumped. He could've _sworn_ he'd heard the words of his memory echo in real life. He angrily cleared his head again, reminding himself it was all in the past.

He'd never had a real name. Not until the Fentons came. They called him Daniel because they were able to save him, because he was judged to be left last. But until then, he'd only known to answer to Little Fly.

The Spyder called them all that, but somehow Danny could always sense the difference in tone when it spoke his name. He was different than the others. The Spyder had always respected that. In fact, it even sounded like a term of endearment rather than disgust when aimed at him.

He always knew the Spyder had a soft spot for him, he just never knew why.

But he was about to find out.

"Where's My Little Fly?" a voice hissed.

He gasped, panicking at the voice he knew all too well. It was the Spyder. The demon was back. It had somehow survived the Fentons' rage, and now it was back for the only one to have ever escaped its spell.

Him.

He backed as far away as he could in the chains. Luckily, he was forced to stop before he ran into one of the web walls. If he had run into it, there would've been no hope.

Not that there was, anyway.

The Spyder appeared before him, its eight, spindly shadowlegs, four of which encased its true arms and legs, flowing around it in all directions. It leaned in close to him, its face contorting into an evil smile, full of an emotion Danny couldn't place. Surely it was anger or rage, disgust, even, but something just didn't seem…right.

More importantly, to him, the bright, malicious red eyes he knew too well were gone. In their place were two amethyst orbs that he recognized immediately.

"No…" he whispered, "_Sam?_"

The Spyder—Sam—_it_ grinned. "Good to see you finally remember me, My Little Fly."

"Sam, why—? You can't be—! What are you _doing_ here?"

"Serving my Master as I should've long ago," she responded seriously.

"Your Master? What are you_ talking_ about?"

"What she is talking about," a new voice murmured, "is _me._"

Another form appeared, directly behind Sam. Danny now caught on to the minor differences in the clothes they wore. Where the Spyder he'd known had clothes of vicious red, the thing that was Sam had bright violet. Other than that, everything was the same. Short skirts, skimpy shirts, stiletto boots and claws on each hand. The two were nearly identical, even down to their violent smiles.

"I did exactly as you said, Master," Sam said, looking to the Spyder for approval.

Danny gaped in shock as the Spyder answered, not even glancing at her, smirking instead entirely at Danny. "Good job, My Apprentice. Now, my favorite part…."

Danny tensed, knowing what this meant and preparing to fight against the spell that would drain away his life. His guard dropped, however, when Sam disappeared, reappearing behind him and holding him still.

"Don't worry, _Danny,_" she cooed, snarling out his name like a curse. The chains disappeared around him, along with the webbing, and she pressed herself tighter against him. "_I'm_ here for you."

He was in such shock from her words and actions that he missed the Spyder's recitation of the spell. Loud screams echoed around them as his energy was drained out into the two holding him captive. The Spyder, who had been stroking his cheek, suddenly grabbed his whole chin, pulling his face harshly towards its own while Sam used the newfound—new_stolen_—strength to pull him tighter.

"…_And the Itsie Bitsie Spyder climed up the spowt again…._" the two sang. Their demonic voices reverberated back from nowhere to taunt Danny again.

Hearing this version from the only one he ever felt safe with, Danny whimpered, closing his eyes and straining to get loose.

"Ah, ah, ah," the Spyder scolded, backhanding him across the face. His neck nearly snapped. "We haven't finished with you yet." The Spyder nodded to Sam, who used her shadowlegs to wrap him up against her. He grimaced, and the Spyder smirked.

"I haven't told you yet, My Fly," the Spyder continued, "about how you came to be mine."

"Y—You _kidnapped_ m—me," he stammered, panting.

"Oh, no. you may think that from the others, but I obtained you in quite a different way. Tell me, Fly, have you ever wondered what would happen if a human and a demon were to be together?"

"No, why would I? I'm not a sick, sadistic bitch like you are."

That earned him another slap. He bit his tongue to hold in his cry, and blood filled his mouth.

"They would have a _half-ghost_."

The blood drained from his face as the words froze him, inside and out. "Wh—_What?_"

"You, Dear Little Fly, are _mine_, fully and completely. You are my _son_, Fly, and as such, I have the right to do whatever I wish with you."

"So why drain my life away?" he rasped, throat sore.

"Because you don't need so much for the plans _we_ have." The Spyder nodded again at Sam, and suddenly he found himself facing her again. She pressed herself into his chest, her lips crashing down on his.

He screamed into her as more of his life was stolen away, only causing her to attack stronger.

"You see, My Fly," the Spyder went on, "Samantha here has been harboring feelings for you for quite some time, just like your father had with me. However, I felt that only the right kind of person should pursue you.

"When I went to her, she told me she would do _anything_ to be with you, to have you notice her rather than Paulina. I told her there was only one way for her to do that. She agreed, without my even needing to explain.

"She _screamed_, My Fly. She screamed so loud I was surprised no one heard her. She _screamed_ as I changed her into what you see now. The girl you loved is _gone_, Fly. She's like me, now. She's a _demon_."

Danny thrashed, trying once more to pull loose. Sam released his mouth to instead bite his throat, sinking her fangs in so deep that he couldn't make a sound, though he tried to. His eyes glazed over as her venom flowed through him, and he fell, limp, into her shadowlegs. She grinned victoriously at the Spyder.

"He is mine now, yes?" she asked, squeezing his body tight against her own.

"Yes, he is. Do with him as you wish, My Apprentice. I always wanted to know what would come of a demon and a half-ghost. Enjoy him."

"Thank you, Master," Sam said, bowing and smirking as she took off.

The Spyder smiled to itself as a necklace of bones shown around its neck. The Spyder fingered it. "Yes, enjoy him as I did his father." The Spyder hummed to itself, then said, "Then you can suck him dry, as I did to his father before him…."

The necklace lost its shine, and the Spyder turned away, the web walls disappearing behind her. "Now, one last thing…."

88888

_Maddie Fenton sprung from her bed after her nightmare. She ran into her son—no, Danny's—room to check on him after that fright. She threw open the door, looking in to see… nothing._

_Trying to avoid a panic, she took the stairs two at a time, jumping the last four to get to the kitchen faster. Surely he was just getting a late night snack…._

_He wasn't there._

_She burst through the front door, glancing quickly around the yard before heading back in. She grabbed the phone, quickly dialing 911. The moment the operator picked up, she immediately told them of how her son was missing. She continued to look, answering questions as she headed into the backyard._

_When she pushed the door open and looked out, she nearly dropped the phone. She froze, mid-sentence, watching the figure in the yard as it brushed something onto the house with its fingers._

"_D—Danny?" she whispered, praying it was him._

_The figure turned its head to her._

_She gasped. It looked just like Danny._

_If Danny had malicious red eyes._

_The figure smirked at her, pointed with a red hand at what it had written, and vanished._

"_Miss? Miss! Miss, are you—?"_

_Maddie dropped the phone, running over to the wall and reading the message painted in dripping blood._

**ThAnk YOu fOr TaKINg cAre of MY SoN. i WilL bE tAkIng ThE fLy BacK nOw.**

**SpYdEr**

88888

Danny finally came to, looking around and seeing Sam's room. Thinking it all a bad dream that he'd had after falling asleep during movie night, he stretched and went to sit up.

He couldn't. Blinking in shock, he stared around, not quite seeing anything until he looked straight ahead.

"Hello, My Fly," Sam purred, flexing her hands to reinforce her own web spell to keep him still.

His screams echoed through an empty world created only for this purpose. Heard just barely beneath his cries was Sam's singing.

"_The Itsie Bitsie Spyder climed up the wotter spowt_

_Down came the rayn and washed the Spyder owt_

_Owt came the Son to dri up awl the rayn_

_And an Itsie Bitsie Spyder climed up a spowt again…._"

88888

A/N: Wow, okay, totally wrote the Maddie part on the fly—ack, bad pun, ignore it, ignore it! Anywayz, I'm now officially giving myself nightmares and unable to think of that poem in the same way. Ever again.

So, yeah, draw your own conclusions about …stuff. Reviews appreciated. Hopefully I'll be back to my other stuff soon, and I hope to get up some other Halloween thing on the 31st, but October's being brutal right now, so… we'll see. Review, plz! BYEZ!


End file.
